


Baby Girl

by TwoKidsInATrenchCoat



Series: Isn't That Lovely [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, F/M, Human AU, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Sorry if I get anything wrong about how the foster system/orphanages work, The Diamonds are bad parents but good grandparents, this summary sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKidsInATrenchCoat/pseuds/TwoKidsInATrenchCoat
Summary: This is a prologue to my main story: How Do You Keep An Idiot In Suspense?You don't have to read it to understand the main story, but it does help to clear up some plot holes and pre-establish a connection between Spinel and the Diamonds.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m pregnant?” gasped Pink Diamond in disbelief staring down at the two little lines on the stick. Tears began to run down her face, but unlike the tears of despair that would typically fill the eyes of a college student who just found out that they were carrying a child, she was crying with joy and happiness.

Pink Diamond was the daughter of White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond, the three CEOs of Homeworld Inc. The company specialized in creating new architecture and technology. It was Homeworld’s goal to improve Earth, to make it better.

This mindset was reflected in the way that they raised Pink. Throughout her life their daughter was always encouraged to be the best. She was only ever told what she was doing wrong and what she could do to improve. If she did anything less than perfect, she was critiqued to within an inch of her life.

Despite growing up very wealthy and having everything a little girl could want or need, the littlest Diamond felt empty. The only times that she ever felt free were during her teenage years, on the few occasions she was able take a trip to another city, away from her mothers’ iron fisted grip on her life. That’s how Pink became obsessed with the idea of breaking free and going off on her own to start a new life.

Now years later, Pink found herself in her college dorm room, grinning like a madwoman, overjoyed to be looking at her ticket to freedom.

Even if said ticket came in the form of a positive pregnancy test.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Telling her mothers that she was pregnant over the phone had to have been one of the funniest things Pink had ever witnessed (it almost beat her friend Pearl’s horrified facial expression when Pink had revealed that she wanted to study geology in college). She had considered letting them know by text or email just to be petty, but she wanted the satisfaction of hearing their reactions, and react they did.

There was a lot of yelling and gasps from Yellow and Blue. But they both went silent once White spoke. “Pink,” it sounded like White was speaking through gritted teeth. Even though she was miles away, Pink still flinched upon hearing her name being said like that. “Come to the palace this Saturday at noon for lunch,” White ordered, “We will discuss this news further then.” Then all Pink could hear was a beep and silence on the other end, indicating that White had hung up the phone. Fear was running rampant through Pink’s system but also excitement. It she played her cards right, this lunch date could be the last time she ever had to see her mothers again.

When Saturday arrived, Pink Diamond practically skipped to the palace (it wasn’t an actual palace, but Pink had called the mansion a palace for so long when she was younger that the name stuck), but she didn’t actually skip because of how nauseous the action made her feel. On any other day she would have been dragging her feet, walking as slowly as possible. But now she couldn't get to the door fast enough.

Pregnancy, god why hadn’t she thought of this on her own. It was so simple, her mothers had always thought of her as a little girl and nothing more. But now she had completed the ultimate act when it came to stepping out of the box that they had shoved her into so many times before. There was no way they would be able to stand for it, and that was what she was counting on.

It had not been her plan to get pregnant, but now that this opportunity was here, she was completely willing to take it and make the most of it. With any luck White, Yellow, and Blue would be completely disgusted and disown her. Then she would be free to do whatever she wanted!

Once Pink arrived at the palace, everything whirred by her in a blur because of how unfocused her mind was. She barely registered when the front door was opened by Yellow’s own personal maid, or when Yellow and Blue came out to greet her, or when White came out and didn’t even bother to greet Pink and instead just ushered everybody into the dinning room. It was only when everybody had finally sat down and a tense silence fell over the table that Pink managed to snap out of it.

Always the martyr Blue was the first to timidly speak up, “So Pink-”

“I’m not getting an abortion,” Pink snapped as aggressively as possible.

“What? That’s not what I was-”

Not allowing any of them to interrupt she surged ahead, “I’m also not giving it up for adoption. I’m having this baby and I’m keeping this baby.”

There, it looked like she had covered all of her bases. Except…, “Oh yeah, but since I’m in college, I’ll probably either have to drop out and get a job or you guys will have to pay for my expenses.” All three Diamonds stared at Pink for a good ten seconds before turning to each other seemingly having a silent conversation with their eyes.

Pink could tell what they were thinking. There is no way that the Diamonds would allow their daughter to be a college drop out and ruin their family’s precious reputation. But there is also no way that they would waste their money on her like that. So their only option now was to disown-

“Very well. We’ll cover your expenses.”

“I- what wait?!”

This wasn’t supposed to happen! Yellow had sounded defeated when she said this, like it was her daughter who had just won. Pink wanted to laugh hysterically at her mother’s ignorance of the situation, but she settled for stuttering a bunch as words jumbled in her mouth but just wouldn’t come out coherently.

Why is it now of all times that they choose to actually support me?!

“Please Pink, I know that you must be under a lot of stress, but try to take some deep breaths.” Blue said, clearly trying to be soothing. “Yes, Pink please do calm down,” said White who sounded amused at Pink’s distress, “All this worrying is bad for our future grandchild.” Everybody went stiff upon hearing that word, _grandchild_.

The full weight of her reality seemed to sink in once Pink heard that word. Her mothers were going to be grandmothers. She was going to be a _mother_. This realization seemingly caused her mind to blank. Error 404: Page not found.

Once again, things were a blur as the rest of the lunch passed by. She only vaguely registered the food and the conversation. But the only thing that her mind could really think about was how poorly her stupid little plan had backfired. This was supposed to be her ticket to freedom, but now she had only given leverage to her mothers by letting them take away her financial independence.

Pink desperately began to cling to any nation that there was still hope for her plan. “Maybe once the baby is born it will cry a lot and that will make them not want me around anymore?” she thought desperately to herself, but even in her head, she knew she was grasping at straws.

The months started to go by and before she even knew it, her due date was here and she had to be rushed to the hospital. She had to give her baby credit, the little ankle biter had punctuality.

The birth was smooth, and after only a few hours, she was holding a little baby girl in her arms. The child opened her big eyes that were so dark brown they almost looked to be just black dots. Pink could see that the black was tinted pink, which she drew a small bit of joy from. It was a far cry from Pink’s own purely magenta eyes, but she would take whatever resemblance she could get.

Upon seeing her mother the child smiled and lets out a squeal of delight, squirming her arms out from the bundle to try to reach her. To anybody else that squeal would have been adorable, but to Pink it was nails on a chalkboard. Never the less, Pink forced a smile. Mostly because of the nurses, whose hearts melted at the sight and were cooing in the background.

Sooner than she wold have liked, her mothers were allowed in and the newborn was handed off to them. Despite what Pink may have hoped. The baby didn’t cry at the sight of the new grandmothers. In fact she only seemed to become even more delighted at the prospect of having even more people to shower her with attention. Pink felt disgust and anger boil within her at the sight.

She watched with silent resentment as White held the newest Diamond with one arm and used the other to circle her index finger over the baby’s face while the child tried its hardest to nab the long black painted nail with it’s chubby little hands. Blue’s heart was melting at the sight of her granddaughter while tears of joy ran down her face. Even Yellow, who was always so hesitant to show emotion, was openly smiling with amusement at the game the child and White were playing. Why did that little traitor have to be playing so nice?

As Yellow handed her granddaughter back to Pink, Blue asked the new mother if she had decided on a name. At that question, a textbook passage that she had retained from her geology classes came back to Pink. “This gemstone was often used to deceive people into thinking that it was a more valuable gem.” Just like how Pink had thought that this baby was going to lead to her freedom, but had been deceived. Pink knew then and there what the most fitting name for the child was.

“I’m going to call her Spinel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story for any confusion that was caused by me switching everything around, but I had to do some major rewrites with the story.
> 
> Just to clarify: The Pearl that has been mentioned in this chapter and the previous chapter is the Pearl from the crystal gems. Not Pink Diamond’s original Pearl.

**Year One:**

Things were relatively uneventful for Pink during the first year of Spinel’s life.

The only two things worth taking note of were:

  1. Despite how rude and superior they acted around everybody else, it was abundantly clear that the eldest Diamonds have a soft spot for their granddaughter. They would coo and fawn over Spinel every chance they got, constantly showering her with attention.
  2. Pink took advantage of how her hair had grown out over the course of her pregnancy. She dyed it hot pink and styled it into multiple sausage curls. She was glad to see her white hair gone. She had always hated how it had made her resemble White and Blue.

**Year Two:**

Inspired by how empowering it was to change her hair, Pink went off and got surgery on her face, making it more rounded and less angular. Of course she didn’t tell her mothers that she was doing this. Instead she sent Blue a text saying that a friend had had a family emergency and asked for her to be there. She also added on that Blue should not try to contact her because the location’s reception was terrible. Then she shut off her phone so she couldn’t be pestered with questions even if her text was ignored.

She stayed at her friend Pearl's house, as she recovered from her surgery. She had a nice break from being a mother and found that she got along swimmingly with Pearl’s roommates, Garnet and Bismuth (not wanting to be recognized though, she went under the alias of Rose).

\---------------------------------------

The sun was going down when Pink came back through the door with her new face. Spinel automatically yelled, “Momma!” and started trying to run over to hug her, but the little girl’s attempts were thwarted by the fact that she was strapped into a highchair.

Pink found herself with feelings of disappointment. She was supposed to be unrecognizable but the mother also had a hunch that she could change appearance a million times over and Spinel would still automatically be able to tell that it was her. 

Once the little girl realized that her cotton fiber prison was inescapable, Spinel settled for reaching out and making grabby arms. Pink begrudgingly walked over, knowing that Spinel would begin to cry if she didn’t, and let her daughter hug her hand like it was a favorite stuffed animal.

The Diamonds on the other hand were completely silent. Shouldn’t they be yelling at her by now? Pink looked up from her beaming daughter (who was babbling gleefully about wishes or something) to see that her mothers were all glaring at her. If looks could kill, she would be dead where she stood. Even Blue, who was always so kind and understanding was giving her a nasty look. Were they really that mad about her new face?

But a quick glance to the kitchen table helped her to realize what they were really glaring at her about. On the table was a cake. A white cake with multiple pink hearts on it, and a singular candle on top. There were still small wisps of smoke coming from the candle indicating that it had only been blown out seconds ago.

She had missed Spinel’s first birthday.

White knelt down so that she was at eye level with the one year old, who was still hugging her mother’s hand. She spoke through gritted teeth, clearly trying to sound happy for her granddaughter, “Well would you look at that Spinel darling. Your wish came true! Now why don’t you let go of your mother’s hand so that we can have some cake.” Spinel immediately let go of Pink’s hand as her eyes filled with even more delight at the promise of a sweet treat.

White’s words had confused her. Pink turned to Blue to give her a questioning look, mouthing the word, “Wish?” Blue, still giving her a disapproving glare, hissed with venom into Pink’s ear, “Her wish was for you to be there for her birthday.”

\------------------------------------

After cake (to get her mothers off of her back) Pink played many,  _ many _ games with her child outside in the garden. The kid had a lot of stamina but once she started to show signed of tiredness, Pink all to eagerly took her inside where they finished the day up by watching a couple of old fashioned black and white Mickey Mouse cartoons. Pink wasn’t sure why her child was so drawn to these ones instead of the brighter pastel ones that most other kids were into but she didn’t dare to object. Apparently Yellow takes delight in how Spinel prefers the older cartoons and encourages her to stick to the classics.

Eventually, Spinel was finally worn out enough to be put to bed. After setting her down and closing the door softly, Pink headed back down stair where all hell broke loose in the quietest way possible. The argument consisted of a lot of whisper shouting (as to not wake Spinel), finger pointing, accusations, and ended with Pink storming back out of the Palace.

Being so wrapped up in her thoughts. Pink’s feet went on autopilot and she was only snapped out of her trance when her bare feet made contact with the rough, coarse sand. Pink suddenly looked up and realized that she had somehow made it to the beach. The next thing that her brain registered was the music. She looked up to see that there was a concert going on, but it could hardly be considered that seeing as how there was literally nobody there. But Pink was drawn in anyway. 

_ “Some say I have no direction, that I’m a light speed distraction.” _

She enjoyed and even envied how passionately the singer belted out the lyrics. How he was so sure of his life and what he wanted. The song ended and she went over to talk with him at the merch table. She saw from the free CD and t-shirt he offered her that he calls himself Mr. Universe. After a bit of banter, Mr. Universe lets her know that she can just call him Greg, “Speaking of names,” Greg says, clearly trying to be smooth, “what might your name be?” Her mind blanked. She didn’t want this handsome guy knowing that she was Pink Diamond. She panicked and went with the one she had used during her stay with Pearl, “it’s uh Rose.” Ah! She hadn’t thought of a last name, “Rose...Quartz” God she really had been spending too much time in that geology class.

That’s how Pink Diamond (now Rose Quartz) met and fell in love with Greg Universe.

\--------------------------------

As she got to know Greg Universe she kept telling herself that today would be the day that she told him about her real name, her parents, and Spinel. But she never did. She didn’t want to let this new life go. She wanted to be Rose and for Greg to only see her as Rose. If she revealed the truth, all he’d be able to see when he looked at her was Pink Diamond.

“Besides,” she reasoned with herself, “Greg won’t want me anymore if he found out I had a child.”  _ Yes he would!  _ An annoying thought sneered at her.  _ Does he really strike you as that shallow? You two have even talked about having a kid! You’re just making excuses. _ Rose shook the thought away.

**Year Three:**

Pink eventually gave up on telling Greg the truth and instead committed to living a double life. She got her name legally changed to Rose Quartz without her mothers knowing (it was always a painful reminder of who she really was when she came home at night and they still called her Pink).

During the day she was Rose Quartz, happily married to Greg Universe in a shotgun wedding. However, the newlyweds could only see each other during the day. At night they had to part to go to their respective jobs. They hoped to eventually be able to save up enough money and move to a different city (preferably one that was on the other side of the country, in Rose’s opinion). Greg preformed his shows and Rose “worked the night shift.”

Unbeknownst to Greg in reality, during the night, Rose Quartz took off her wedding ring and became Pink Diamond; mother of Spinel and daughter of White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond. Pink would come home at sundown and play games with her daughter in the backyard garden until the stars were out.

Despite getting along just fine with all of the other kids at her preschool and the fact that she only saw Pink for a couple hours a day, Spinel considered her mother to be her “Best Fwend!” The little girl would do anything to make her mother laugh or smile. The kid was a fast learner and Pink was not sure if a two year old should be able to run around this much without getting tired. The games helped the overly energetic, bubbly child get her hyperness out before going to bed because she would have way to much extra energy otherwise.

Once she had helped her child change into pajamas and take her magenta hair out of its two heart shaped buns (she has no idea what recessive gene gave her child naturally pink hair), she would put Spinel to bed and go downstairs where she would pretend to be interested as her mothers drone on about their days.

However Pink never talked about her day or where she went. The Diamonds had tried to figure out where Pink goes during the day, but Pink had threatened to never let them see Spinel again if they kept on pressing for more information.

Because of the generous amount of time that they spent with their granddaughter, the three women have a deep connection with their grandchild and were horrified at the prospect of loosing her, so they don’t even try to risk it.

\---------------------------------------

That same year, Pink revealed to the Diamonds that she was pregnant again, much to their dismay. Blue tried to start out gently, “Pink, you know that we care for Spinel and you very deeply, but are you sure that this is what you want?” The question only confused Pink, and confusion quickly turned to frustration that they were once again not acting the way that she wanted when revealing to them that she was pregnant, “I thought that you’d be delighted to have another grand kid to spoil!” There is an accusing edge to her tone, silently implying that they didn’t really love Spinel.

Yellow grew agitated at the tone, “Well we currently aren’t even able to spoil our first grandchild because we’re too busy  _ raising _ her for you!” Dismissively Pink waved her hand, “You haven’t been raising Spin-” “Yes we have!” Blue and Yellow interrupted at the same time. “You’re gone before she wakes up in the morning, we are the ones who see her off to preschool, we pick her up, we have dinner with her. You only come in at the very last second and suddenly she is all over you!”

“Oh, I get it. You’re jealous!”

Suddenly White, who had been completely silent this whole time, stood up and walked over to Pink. They faced each other, only inches apart. Pink glared up at White, while White looked down on her with an expression that Pink was having a hard time placing, but looked to be something akin to disappointment. “You haven’t been acting like a mother Pink. You’re acting like her best friend. That needs to change. We raised you so that we could spoil our grandchildren. But now it appears that we accidentally spoiled you and now we are going to have to raise our own grandchild. Try to start proving us wrong.”

**Year Four: **

When Spinel was three years old, Pink/Rose had Steven, but insisted that nobody tell the Diamonds she has gone into labor. She allowed Greg to come to the hospital where she had Steven, and Greg was none the wiser about who else might have wanted to be in the room.

She told her best friend Pearl to tell the Diamonds that Pink’s child had died during the birth and that while Pink was recovering, she didn’t want to see anybody for a few days.

These few days allowed Rose to made sure that Steven was registered as the son of Greg Universe and  _ Rose Quartz _ and that Steven got sent home with Greg and without the Diamonds finding out about Pearl’s little lie.

\--------------------------------------

Rose continued to live her double life for a couple more years, but when Spinel was six and Steven was three that there was a mess up.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come!  
Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
